


Artificial Empathy

by ErinPrimette



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Robot Feels, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one thought that Jaegers can recognize their pilots, or even experience emotion like humans can. Then, after one unlucky incident, Mako Mori has a close encounter with Gipsy Danger in a way that she wouldn't have realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Empathy

Today was meant to be the day that Gipsy Danger goes on a test drive. Now that Stacker Pentecost has made an approval, Mako has suited up for the event. However, as Tendo was preparing for the test drive, he suddenly noticed a signature from the Breach that was just detected in the console system.

"Ugh, damn it," he muttered, "why do the Kaiju have to show up just now?"

"Did you say something?" asked Herc.

"Inform Marshall Pentecost," ordered Tendo, "we have a Category 2 Kaiju on the loose."

After receiving the news, Pentecost sighed in disappointment, but then he ordered to send Gipsy Danger to take out the Kaiju as well as Striker Eureka for back up. Even while they were boarding the Conn-Pod, Raleigh and Mako were quite confused. Then again, this would also count as their first fight, right?

After syncing up in the Drift, Gipsy and Striker were soon dispatched via Jumphawks as they headed for the location of the Kaiju, which was apparently throwing a temper tantrum. But then, it's still a Kaiju and they can't just leave it be. Gipsy Danger marched towards the Kaiju without hesitation.

Inside the Conn-Pod, Raleigh constantly tried to remind himself that Mako is not Yancy, but maybe he should've focused on the mission. That's because the moment he even thought of Yancy, he visualized that very same moment when he saw Yancy get torn out of the Conn-Pod by Knifehead.

Raleigh quickly snapped back to his senses, but it was too late. Before he knew it, he and Mako found themselves in some sort of deserted city. Could it be that Mako was chasing the R.A.B.I.T. now? Mako found herself wandering through the streets with a red shoe in her hand. She may not have noticed that she was reliving her traumatic childhood experience.

Well, Raleigh witnessed the whole thing, and he didn't think that he would witness Pentecost take out Onibaba at that time. Mako's reaction to the experience triggered Gipsy Danger's weapon system. Without warning, Gipsy fired its plasma cannon at the Kaiju. This Kaiju might have suffered some damage, but it turned to Gipsy, snarling with rage.

"Gipsy," warned Herc from the feed, "get out of the way!"

Unfortunately, Raleigh couldn't snap Mako out of her trance. The next thing he knew, the Kaiju spewed out a substance and Gipsy Danger was the unfortunate victim. Then, Raleigh and Mako were suddenly broken off from the Drift. Raleigh was worried that the substance would eat away the metal. To his surprise, the substance was starting to shrink the Jaeger instead.

That was only the beginning. Raleigh wasn't so sure exactly what was going on, but it seemed that some sort of sentience is starting to take over as Gipsy was starting to move on its own. Even Mako was not sure how it was possible. Before they could do anything, they were suddenly ejected from the Conn-Pod.

The next thing they knew, Gipsy grasped onto the escape pods, but it looks like they were done for as the Kaiju was about to pummel them to the ocean floor. Fortunately, Striker Eureka moved in and finished it off.

Later, after getting initial clearance from the on-site medics, Raleigh and Mako were immediately summoned to Marshall Pentecost's office. There, Pentecost was lecturing them of the incident, determined to find out what went wrong. Before he could continue, his desk communicator suddenly went off, prompting him to answer.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Marshall," called Tendo, "you need to come over right now; Gipsy Danger is moving around on his own!"

"What," exclaimed Pentecost, "how is this possible?"

"I really don't know myself," replied Tendo, "but I think it might be a side effect from the Drift."

"Very well," said Stacker, "I'll see what I can do."

Pentecost was about to leave the office, but then he remembered that Raleigh and Mako were still here as he glanced at them.

"Come with me."

Soon, Pentecost, Raleigh and Mako arrived at the hangar, where they could see multiple engineers gaping in surprise while skittering about. They looked up at Gipsy Danger, who was actually having a look around as if he's trying to find something. Just then, Tendo showed up.

"Thank god you showed up," gasped Tendo, "we tried to get Gipsy to calm down, but he just won't stand still. For some reason, he keeps saying that he wants to see someone named Mako."

"Was he refering to Miss Mori?" suggested Raleigh.

_{Mako?}_ called Gipsy, while gazing at Mako.

Pentecost, Tendo and Raleigh glanced at Mako before glancing back at Gipsy.

"Oh, I get it," said Tendo, "he **_was_** looking for Miss Mori."

"You've got to be kidding me," demanded Pentecost, "are you actually **_expecting_** me to just let her near Gipsy at this time?"

"Well," replied Tendo, "it never hurts to try. Besides, you did have her restore the Jaeger, didn't you?"

Marshall Pentecost sighed before turning to Mako.

_"Shinpai shinaide,"_ assured Mako. _(Don't worry.)_

Pentecost nodded, and then Mako cautiously approached Gipsy Danger, who knelt down to her level and carefully reached out a curious hand and placed it on her shoulder.

_{Mako, I'm sorry for your loss,}_ said Gipsy.

"What?" whispered Raleigh.

"What loss were you talking about?" asked Mako.

_{Yours. I saw into your past,}_ reminded Gipsy, _{remember?}_

Raleigh's eyes lit up upon realizing what Gipsy Danger was talking about as he turned to Marshall Pentecost, who facepalmed.

"You rescued her when she was a little girl," said Raleigh, "right?"

Pentecost put up a hand before Raleigh's face, since he apparently wasn't in the mood to talk about the subject at the moment.

_{Well,}_ continued Gipsy, _{you are not the only one who faced such loss. I lost one of my comrades a few years ago.}_

Mako remembered that memory as well, as she turned to Raleigh, just before gazing back at Gipsy.

_"Wakarimashita,"_ said Mako. _(I understand.)_

_{Then,}_ replied Gipsy, _{I would be honored to fight on your side. I hope that makes you feel better.}_

"Thanks," whispered Mako.

The next thing Mako knew, Gipsy Danger gently embraced her. Pentecost, Raleigh and Tendo gazed at both of them with their eyes wide with surprise. After what felt like hours, Gipsy let go and stood to his full height as he gazed at both Mako and Raleigh.

_{I'll see you two in the Drift,}_ said Gipsy.

Gipsy returned to his station as Mako and Raleigh gazed at Tendo and then Pentecost.

"You two are dismissed," sighed Pentecost.


End file.
